Katana's Cut
by middnites0ul
Summary: D18 pairing! Dino's scar is what's making Hibari a lot... cuter...? Seems like Hibari isn't always pissed off. PWP One-shot! Vongola's Cloud Guardian in a relationship? Oh my.


**Saeki: **Yay... D18 fic out...

**Akari:** Shouldn't you be happy about that?

**Saeki: **Well I haven't updated my other fics so I feel like I'm cheating on them by posting this up instead

**Akari:** Who's not going to like two guys fucking?

**Saeki: **...

**Akari: **Was I going too far?

**Saeki: **Yes. Anyway. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is a PWP one-shot :O Italics are Hibari's past.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning sun blazed at me right in the eye, a perfect way to begin the day. As I woke up I rubbed my eyes a little to wake me up. I knew my hair was somewhat messy, sticking out in all directions; that was the usual. Looking at the clock, it read 6:30 A.M. I hadn't slept very late last night, just the way I fell asleep… I don't believe it was the best way to. Even knowing that I would wake up in the morning next to this man I did it anyway. It had become a patterned routine now so I didn't care anymore. I looked to the left of me and stared as his perfectly toned body that was rising up and down. His hair wasn't messed up in the slightest bit even if he was sleeping. That stupid herbiv-<p>

No I couldn't call him that anymore.

What ruined his body was that foolish scar striking down on his left side. I felt my heart throb remembering what had happened. My eyes shut tight as I remembered. _"Hibari!" Herbivore called me. I was getting ready for a new mission as I finished buttoning up my suit, I asked, "What?" When I turned my view from the mirror to him, his lips had managed to reach mine and just when they did, I shoved my tonfa into his stomach. "Don't get yourself all horny right before we're leaving," I told him as I walked past the older male. He fell onto the floor gripping onto his hurting stomach._

_Dino and I had finally arrived at the mansion we were about to infiltrate. I could hear the gun bullets firing at the other Guardians that had been there._

Before I remembered any more than I had, I wrapped my arms around the sleeping bronco's neck who was on his side. I grabbed onto him tighter, placing my forehead on his scar that was nearby his heart, making me hear each and every one of his heartbeats.

Dino woke up, finding himself in my grasp. "Kyoya you're so cute like that. You didn't get enough from last night?" he had asked me. It made me snap because that stupid herbivore didn't understand how much that stupid scar hurt my pride. And my pride was already hurt enough from being in this sort of relationship. "Kyoya," he called. I looked up at him as he told me,

"I love you."

And he kissed me right then and there. He hugged me back, not allowing me to push him away and all I could do was submit back to him. I was too involved in the kiss to realize that he had turned me over and started knocking off the blanket that was in the way. I almost forgot that we had already done it last night. He released and whispered into my ear, "Ready for round two?" The words sending shivers up and down my spine. He caressed my neck with his wet and slimy tongue. Disgusting. But I put up with it anyway. The more I stared at his scar the weaker I felt, the more I let him play with my body.

"_We should back them up Hibari, let's go," Dino attempted to tell me. But he should've known me already. I was inside there ready to bite them all the death. Every single weak, annoying one of them. I made eye contact with the first person that came into my sight and within a split second he got scared and fell on the ground. He yelled, "The Cloud Guardian has entered the building! Bring in all forces!" Ho-. "Looks like I'm the special one," I told myself. Gokudera and Yamamoto both turned and had noticed me. They both left after seeing me (knowing I can handle them all) as they headed for the main boss. Sounded like some generic video game. I felt a small wound slash onto my right cheek as Dino's whip snapped past me and attacked the guy with the sniper behind the destroyed wall. "Haha sorry about that Hibari. You can yell at me all you want later." I whipped out my tonfas, smashing each guy that came towards me, down to the ground. Soon they surrounded me, each holding guns. "The fun is beginning…" I said as I lit up my Vongola Ring and brought out my box weapons._

After being lost in my memories I felt myself ejaculating into Dino's warm mouth. He licked off whatever he couldn't get in his mouth. Then swallowed it, rubbing my member a little afterwards.

"Disgusting," I told him.

"Oh come on Hibari. You seem a little out of it this morning," he told as he sucked onto my collarbone, giving me a hickey. Dino also grabbed a hold of my nipples, hardening as he pinched onto them. I let tiny moans escape from my mouth once he sucked on them. "Shall we move on?" he asked. I told him, "The day just begun you herbivo-" I looked at him noticing the scar again. And then he said, "It's the scar again, isn't it? Just like yesterday…"

"Shut up and just continue," I yelled at him.

"You know…" Dino brought his face closer to mine, "It's not that bad having this wound." He brought my hand to touch it making me feel queasy inside. The irregular upraise of the skin made it stand out even more. "Look at it this way; it's connecting us together more than before." He held down my wrist, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

_Dino stood there, watching the Cloud Guardian beat off all the mafia members instantly. All he could do was stand there and watch with Romario. His part of the mission was to make sure I didn't do anything careless afterall. Finally, I beat down the last of the weaklings until Dino snapped, realizing something. "Hibari! Watch out!" I was wondering what he was talking about until in the corner of my eye I saw a katana being swung at me. Who the hell throws a katana? I noticed no one alive so it must've been one of the dead guys out of desperation. I wondered what Dino was talking about. I used my tonfa and blocked myself but that's when my vision cleared up. _

_I was seeing illusions._

_And that was the one thing I hated the most. How could I have left myself succumb to mere illusions? My eyes widened when I saw Dino get slashed at. "Dino" I yelled out in a serious tone. He was slashed by that stupid katana and it cut pretty deep. "I can't believe you actually got cut by that," I told him. He just laughed and said, "I can't believe you fell for illusions." And he was right. Which made me angry._

I felt something cold enter in my rear end which made me jump in shock.

"Too cold?" I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make it warmer soon enough." He was scissoring with two digits inside my tight entrance I couldn't help but moan aloud but I prevented another one from coming out by biting onto my lip while gripping on the bed sheets in pain. "…Hurry up would you?" I can't believe THAT came out of my mouth. Dino smirked at me finally giving in to my feelings. Well that's what he should've been thinking. I was just embarrassed doing these kinds of things… He squeezed more of the lube out of the bottle and spread it around his hard member. "I just didn't want to hurt you Hibari, I never knew you could be so impatient." That jerk. He was just messing with me now. I swear one day I'm really going to- "AHH! Why is your- thing so big for god's sake." No matter how many times we did it, every time he entered, it felt like I was going to break. "You're just extremely tight Kyoya," he said as he struggled thrusting in. He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and started at a slow pace. He was right. Slowly, the heat started getting to me. Dino quickened his pace by the minute as I no longer continued to bite my lip. I didn't want to hold it in anymore.

"Hah.. hn.. Dino…"

He smiled at me like he always does. "Hearing you say my name is serious turn on Kyoya. As for a punishment…" Instantly he thrusted in and out of me each time faster than before. "Ah! Dino!" That stupid herbivore hit my prostate and god did it feel good. After a few more hits he picked me up and each time I went down, it became harsher than the other. His length went deeper this time, making it intense for the both of us. My arms fell over his broad shoulders as so did my head. I struggled to ask, "Mm.. Dino… is me moaning into your ear even more of a turn on?" He stared as me as I was about to go for a kiss but once I reached only about a centimeter away from him I started laughing. Just a tiny bit.

"You sly little…"

Dino tossed me on the bed, I being on my hands and knees as he rammed his thick cock into me. "Dino, ah~ no more, I'm definitely going to-" Remaining at his quick pace, the Cavallone kissed me passionately while pumping onto my member fast. My hand pulled onto his long, blonde hair as I released, dirtying the bed. Dino, on the other hand, ejaculated inside of me, while falling beside me. I faced towards the outside of the bed, like I always do as Dino brought me into his arms, making me feel his heartbeat again.

"_I'll bite them all to death," I said as I was infuriated. Dino gave the usual smile as he collapsed onto the floor. My flame grew along with my irritation. I brought Roll out. Romario connected to the others, telling them to jump out of the mansion, knowing what I was going to do. He took Dino with him and ran and by each second, Roll multiplied and expanded, destroying the whole place. _

_Dino, at the hospital, finally woke up once I entered the room. "Hibari, I love you," he told me even in a situation like this. "You irritate me every time you say that you herbivore. You're not supposed to let anyone kill you."_

"_Well I didn't die right?" He laughed at my foolishness._

"Hn. Should we sleep a little more Hibari?"

"I guess so." I held onto his arms, falling into comforting warm dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Saeki: <strong>Yay! D18 is so cute :3 Especially Hibari.

**Akari: **Aren't you forgetting something?

**Saeki: **? Oh yes. If you do **not** review or fav Hibari will bite you to death ^-^!

**Akari:** That's not what I meant... and you shouldn't be using threats like that :O

**Saeki:** Well. Too bad.


End file.
